The present invention relates to a process to prepare solid products containing an oil-soluble substance, in particular, to that wherein an oil-soluble liquid substance is added with water and anhydrous maltose which is then crystallized in beta-maltose hydrate form.
2. Definitions and abbreviation
In the specification, percentages and parts will be expressed by weight unless specified otherwise, and dry solid basis is abbreviated as "d.s.b.".
3. Description of the prior art
Solidification using saccharides has been variously attempted to prepare oil-soluble liquid substances into solid products.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 104,998/81 discloses that oil and fat are pulverable by adding water to a saccharide including glucose or lactose, heating the resultant mixture at 100.degree.-140.degree. C. into a porous amorphous granule, and admixing thereto an oil-soluble liquid substance such as salad oil.
This method has the drawback that it leads to a highly hygroscopic, colored product because the saccharides are exposed to a relatively high temperature.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 214,845/85 discloses that lecithin is pulverable by heating a mixture of starch and lecithin together with a large amount of water to 110.degree.-140.degree. C., and spray-drying the resultant.
This method has the drawbacks that it deteriorates or alters lecithin because it heats lecithin with water at relatively high temperature and pressure, as well as that it consumes a relatively large amount of energy.